


Words Left Unspoken

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: There's a lot of things Andrew and Neil can't say, but that doesn't mean they don't understand each other perfectly.





	Words Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

_I love you_ , says the brush of Neil’s fingers across Andrew’s cheekbone where a purple bruise was beginning to bloom. “Staring,” Andrew admonished, but didn’t bat away Neil’s fingers and instead allowed Neil to cup his jaw in his hand.

“You like it,” Neil replied with a tiny upturn of his mouth.

“On the contrary,” Andrew said, “I hate it. I hate you.”

“I don’t,” Neil said. His voice was too gentle, too fragile. Andrew surged forward and pressed Neil firmly into the bed, mouths pressed together like Andrew had something to prove.

 _Shut up_ , says the bruising grip Andrew has on Neil’s wrists and the stroke of Andrew’s tongue against his lips. Neil sighed into the kiss, his body going lax beneath Andrew’s. Andrew pulled back and pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes at the soft sound Neil made in return.

“You’re going to get a shiner,” Neil said, breath still coming out a little too fast.

“I’m going to break your teeth.” Andrew moved his face down to Neil’s neck, nipping at the skin there and making Neil writhe under him.

“You still haven’t learned how to duck,” Neil teased. Andrew let go of Neil’s wrists and pushed off of him, sitting up on the bed. Neil followed his movements, sitting up with a look of confusion crossing his face. “Andrew?”

The riot could have been only hours before with how clear Andrew replayed it in his mind. The manic crowd, losing sight of Neil, an elbow catching his cheek, getting Kevin and Aaron out, Neil gone. Andrew hadn’t felt panic like that in years. Neil was gone, worse, Neil had been taken. Andrew took a deep breath and shook his head.

When he looked down Neil had a hand outstretched toward him, but Neil hadn’t touched him. _I’m sorry_ , says the look on Neil’s face. Andrew took Neil’s hand in his own and watched the tension leave Neil’s shoulders, he squeezed it once, lightly, before slipping away.

“Coffee?” Andrew asked.

“Sure,” Neil replied.

Andrew stood, the hem of Neil’s sweatpants brushing his feet as he walked to the kitchen. He could feel Neil’s eyes on him as he walked, but it didn’t make his skin crawl the way it used to. In the kitchen Andrew pulled down two coffee mugs and the box of coffee filters. He could hear Neil in the bedroom moving around, likely finding a shirt to put on, and pulled out their coffee beans and grinder.

The grinder muffled the sound of Neil’s approaching footsteps but Andrew heard the scrape of the bar stool when Neil pulled it out clearly. “Nicky called when you were out yesterday,” Neil said once the whir of the grinder had stopped.

Andrew hummed in acknowledgement as he put the grounds in the filter and filled the back of the machine with water.

“He said he found a cat while he was out with Allison. He wanted to know if we wanted it,” Neil said.

“We already have a cat,” Andrew grunted.

“He said Sir needs a brother,” Neil replied with a grin.

“You already told him yes,” Andrew said, walking over to the bar, leaning on his forearms to stare Neil down.

 _You know me too well_ , says the dip of Neil’s head and the barely there smile. “No, of course not,” Neil lied.

“You already told him yes,” Andrew said again with a sigh, “Fine.”

“It’s a really cute kitten Andrew,” Neil said, reaching over to pull his phone off the charger to show Andrew a picture.

“You’ve already named it, haven’t you?”

“His name is King Fluffkins,” Neil said unabashedly and Andrew rolled his eyes.

“You’re an idiot,” Andrew said.

 _You like it_ , says the brush of Neil’s hand against his and the quiet happiness in his eyes.

 _I like it_ , says the way Andrew clasps Neil’s hand with his own and bushes his thumb over the scarred knuckles.

The coffee pot sputtered to a stop behind him and Andrew untangled his hand from Neil’s to pour their coffee. Two creamers and three sugars in his, one creamer and one sugar in Neil’s. Andrew brought both mugs to the bar and set them down.

“Thanks,” Neil said, bringing the mug to his lips and taking a sip even though Andrew knows it has to be too hot.

“When do you have to leave?” Andrew asked, leaning against the bar again.

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Neil replied, “We play on Saturday.”

“And I suppose Nicky will be here tomorrow with the cat?”

Neil hid his smile behind his coffee cup.

“You’re insufferable,” Andrew sighed, “I should have killed you years ago.”

“But you didn’t,” Neil said, stretching his hand out across the bar to tangle their fingers together.

 _I love you too_ , says the brush of Andrew’s thumb against the back of Neil’s hand. “But I didn’t,” Andrew agreed, taking a drink of his coffee.


End file.
